Hillsbrad Foothills
The Hillsbrad Foothills made up the southernmost lands of the Kingdom of Lordaeron prior to its fall. Unlike most of the other regions of Lordaeron, the foothills weren't touched by the Scourge, and remain as green as they were in the days of old. They were once the home to the towns of Southshore and Hillsbrad, although they were destroyed by the Forsaken war machine as they marched from Tarren Mill. They are still hotly contested by the forces of the Grand Alliance and Forsaken, although the Alliance have a much more diminished force since the Battle for Hillsbrad. History Despite its pleasant setting, Hillsbrad is one of the more blood-soaked battlefields in the Eastern Kingdoms. As early as the War of Silverpine, the foothills were the site of one of the first Lordaeronian-Tirassian footholds in the area, and there were many skirmishes in the region. Second War During the Second War, it was the site of many skirmishes between the Alliance of Lordaeron and the Old Horde. Both Southshore and Hillsbrad were destroyed, and the orcs occupied the territory for a while. They were pushed back from the region, but the damage had already been done. The towns were eventually rebuilt after the war had ended. .|left|185x185px]] Following the war, the command center for the internment camps, Durnholde Keep, was built in the eastern part of the foothills, across the river. It was destroyed when future Warchief Thrall when he and his forces (Mostly comprised of orcs freed from other camps) laid siege to the fortress and leveled it. Third War During the Third War, the town of Tarren Mill was wiped out by the Scourge, which was one of their only activities in the region. The town was eventually taken by the Forsaken, who resided in the crumbling ruins until they rebuilt it in their image. Battle for Hillsbrad Perhaps one of the most bloody battles in the region was the Battle for Hillsbrad, a four-year was between the Alliance and the Forsaken. Ranging from guerilla warfare, to all-out raids and individual murders in and around the main towns of the region, Southshore and Tarren Mill, heroes and soldiers on both sides of the conflict would jump in the fray. The conflict extended to the nearby fields of Hillsbrad, which the Forsaken intended to conquer along with the nearby Azurelode Mine. They slowly whittled away at the townspeople, made several attempts on the lives of their leaders and cut off their supplies at the mine. When they attacked the mine, however, the dwarves of the nearby fortress of Dun Garok came to the humans' aid. In order to make an example of the dwarves, they laid siege to the dwarven fortress, destroying the forces there and killing their leader, Ironhill. The battle came to an end shortly after the War against the Lich King, when the Forsaken let loose their plague tanks, drenching Southshore in blight and marching into the fields of Hillsbrad victorious, taking the remaining people captive. Forsaken Dominance With the foothills in their grasp, the Forsaken started to reinforce their holdings. Tarren Mill was rebuilt with their new architecture style commonly used in Northrend, the Southpoint Tower was demolished and the Southpoint Gate was built in its place, and the Hillsbrad Fields were razed to build an internment camp-like fortification where slave labor grew mushrooms used in their toxins. Despite having pushed back the humans and the dwarves of Dun Garok, the Alliance continues to combat the Forsaken in the region, mostly under the Bloodfang pack from Gilneas and the Stormpike Clan who've come from the Alterac Mountains. Geography The Hillsbrad Foothills occupy the southernmost part of the Kingdom of Lordaeron, and they are located along the coastline. Hillsbrad is bordered by Baradin Bay to the south, The Silverpine Forest to the west, the Alterac Mountains, the Kingdom of Alterac and the Plaguelands to the north and the Kingdom of Stromgarde and the Arathi Highlands to the east. Unlike the rest of Lordaeron, it remains largely untouched by the Scourge, giving a feeling for what the land was like before the plague. Pine trees can be found dotting the lands and the ground is abundant in fertile soil, in strong contrast to the gloomy Forsaken settlements. The only river in the region, an extension of the Thondroril River, descends from its source, Darrowmere Lake, to the north. It descends from the falls, flowing to the south into the Baradin Bay. Biodiversity Flora Cattails, Grasses, Trees (Pine). Crops Apples, Corn, Pumpkins. Herbs Briarthorn, Bruiseweed, Kingsblood, Mageroyal, Mudsnout Blossoms, Stranglekelp. Fauna Bears (Gray, Black), Gryphons, Horses, Mountain lions. Humanoid Humans, Murlocs, Naga, Owlbeasts, Yeti. Game Deer, Stag. Aquatic Sharks, Seals, Sagefish, Bristle Whisker Catfish, Oily Blackmouth, Longjaw Mud Snapper, Rainbow Fin Albacore, Firefin Snapper, Greater Sagefish, Mithril Head Trout, Catfish (17 pound; 19 pound; 22 pound), Steelscale Crushfish, Brilliant Smallfish, Clams. Amphibians Murlocs, Naga, Turtles, Toads. Invertebrates Butterflies, Spiders. Natural resources The Hillsbrad Foothills are a region rich in natural resources, many remaining unused with the fall of the Kingdom of Lordaeron. Precious Metals and Minerals The only named mine in the Hillsbrad Foothills is the Azurelode Mine, located to the west of Southshore, in which they mine iron. It has since become a spider farm for use by the Forsaken, but the minerals seem to be untouched. Ores and Minerals Iron, Tin, Gold, Silver, Shadowgem, Moonstone, Moss Agate, Jade, Aquamarine, Citrine. Agriculture All three towns had fields surrounding them before the Third War. The main produce of the Hillsbrad and Tarren Mill seemed to be apples while Southshore grew other crops such as corn. The many farms of the region thrived when a garrison was stationed in town, especially those of Southshore. Other farms, such as the Nethander Stead, were later used to grow other things, such as Mudsnout Blossoms. Additionally, the Hillsbrad Fields also grew pumpkins. Fishing The abundance of water along the coast show that fishing may have been an important activity in the area. The Rabonne family of Southshore could often be found on the docks fishing. Category:Places Category:Lordaeron Locations Category:Hillsbrad Foothills Locations Category:Lordaeron (Subcontinent) Locations